deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) vs Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai)
Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard who split his soul into seven parts and killed thousands in an attempt to attain immortality. vs. Shiki Ryougi, the girl who's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception give her the power to kill any being, destroy any object, or dispel any magic with only a knife. WHO IS DEADLIEST =Combatants= Lord Voldemort Formerly known a Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort was born in the 1930s, and spent his early life in a "Muggle" (non magical) orphanage, until age 11, where he attended the wizarding school, Hogwarts. During his time at Hogwarts, he already had planned his attempt to become immortal by dividing his soul into seven parts, or Horcruxes. After leaving Hogwarts, Voldemort rose to power and killed thousands, including the parents of one Harry Potter, in his quest for immortality, and to purify the wizarding race of "Mudbloods" or Muggle-born wizards. Voldemort finally met his downfall at the hands of Harry Potter in 1998. Shiki Ryougi Born to a family of skilled martial artists who were descended from "demon hunters" in late 20th-century Japan, Shiki was born with two personalities, one male and one female. Shiki was hit by a truck sometime in her final (I think) year of highschool, placing Shiki in a coma for two years from 1996-1998. During her coma, Shiki loses her male personality, stating that "he" died in her place. Shiki also gains her signature power "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception" allowing her to see "the mortality of all things", essentially enabling her to kill any living thing, destroy any object, and dispel any magic with only her trademark knife. Shiki also has a magical prosthetic arm which can grip objects from a range and grip spirits. Shiki also has superhuman speed, enabling her to lunge with her knife a distance of three meters at extreme speeds. =Abilities and Weapons= Instant Death Attacks Avada Kedavra (Voldemort) One of the "Unforgivable Curses", Avada Kedavra is essentially a death curse that kills any living target instantly. Only one person, Harry Potter, has ever survived a hit from an Avada Kedavra curse. The Avada Kedavra manifests itself as jet of green light, which travels slowly enough to be dodged with normal human reflexes. Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Shiki) Shiki's Mystic Eyes allow her to see lines and dots on an object that represent the "mortality" of any living thing, even those which are normally immortal, inanimate object, or magic and strike it with any weapon. Basically, Shiki can kill any living thing, destroy any object, or dispel any magic with only her knife, or even her fingernails. 119's Edge Shiki's Mystic Eyes, as they, when combined with her superhuman speed, allow her dispel Voldemort's Avada Kedavra spells (she can intercept and destroy incoming spells in midair) or possibly even negate his Horcruxes (see bold text). Movement Abilities Apparition (Voldemort) Apparition is essentially the magical art to teleportation. Apparition is difficult magic, however, Voldemort is an extremely powerful wizard, easily capable of pinpoint accurate Apparation. Lunge Attack Shiki's magically enhanced superhuman agility comes into its own here, allowing her to lunge at an opponent so fast, she appears to teleport. Shiki can lunge three meters when armed with her knife and nine meters when armed with a katana. If the target more than three/nine meters away, Shiki must pause mid-way through, but can make another lunge in a second or less. 119's Edge Voldemort's Apparition for its longer range. Mid-Range Attacks Cruciatus Curse (Voldemort) The Cruciatus Curse is one of Unforgivable Curses, is used to inflict severe pain on the target, described as feeling like being stabbed with heated knives all over one's body. The curse is most effective if used by a sadist (such as Voldemort or his followers), lasting much longer if the user enjoys watching victim suffer. Spirit Grip An ability of Shiki's magical prosthetic arm that allows her to grab objects from a distance and touch that which is normally intangible. The spirit grip allows her to move around by grabbing and pulling herself towards a distant object or to physically restrain or choke a distant target. 119's Edge Shiki's Spirit Grip because of its multipurpose abilities and Shiki's high pain tolerence rendering the Cruciatus curse less effective. X-Factors =Notes= I thought I'd try a Friday-Deadliest War Machine, Saturday, Fiction Matchup, Real vs. Fictional (maybe Monday-Real) Schedule for the matches. This battle will thus end Saturday September 3rd. This battle will occur at a point where Voldemort has only one Horcrux left (Nagini). =Battle= Shiki Ryougi walked into a dark graveyard, knife in hand. In front of her stood a mass men in black robes and masks, centered around a white-skinned man with slit-like nostrils similar to those of a snake. "It appears we had a guest, stand aside, I must 'welcome' her", Voldemort said, commanding hid Death Eaters to part, Allowing Voldemort to walk out and face Shiki. "What brings you here tonight, Muggle?!". "You are Lord Voldemort, right?", Shiki responed with another question. "As a matter of fact", Voldemort said, almost mockingly, "I am" "Oh, I see, you certainly are evil, I guess...", Shiki said drawing her knife, her mystic eyes glowing bright blue "I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" "You think you can kill me, Muggle?", Voldemort asked, "I who have walked further along the path to immortality than any man?" Shiki laughed at this, "It matters not, I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!" "We shall see about that", Voldemort said as he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A beam of green light flew at Shiki. Ryougi raised her knife and made a perfectly timed slice, which made contact with the beam, dispelling the death curse. Voldemort looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure, "So, there is more to you than there appears, Muggle", he said. "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", Shiki said, "I can even kill your spells!" Shiki lunged at Voldemort with her knife, but Voldemort disappeared. Shiki looked left and right, Voldemort was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she heard the whoosh of an Avada Kedavra curse flying through the air. Ryougi dodged three meters to the right, so fast she seemed to teleport. The curse missed and shattered a tombstone. Shiki turned on the spot, making another lunge at Voldemort, who apparated out of the way again, reappearing on top of a large, seven-foot-tall statue on top of a particularly ornate tomb. Shiki attacked Voldemort, missing and hitting the tombstone, causing it to crumble. Shiki coughed as she inhaled the dust from the shattered tombstone. As she coughed, she was struck by a spell from Voldemort. Shiki did not die, it was not an Avada Kedavra curse. Instead, Shiki screamed in pain as she felt the sensation of heated knives piercing every inch of body. Shiki fought against the pain caused by the Cruciatus Curse, she had felt far worse, she'd been hit by a car and had her arm torn off. Shiki grabbed Voldemort's wand with her Spirit Grip and snapped it in two. The pain stopped at once. Shiki lunged at Dark Lord, who said in Parseltongue, "Nagini, kill her!" The giant snake slithered in front of Shiki. Ryougi sliced through the snake, decapitating it. Voldemort seized the wand of one of the Death Eaters and aimed it at Shiki, but she was to fast for him. Shiki's Mystic Eyes glowed, showing her the lines running through Voldemort's body, running out from his "origin". Shiki sliced across each of the line running along Voldemort's limbs, slicing each of them off in a spray of blood, before she thrust her knife right into Voldemort's origin, finishing him off. The Dark Lord was no more. WINNER: Shiki Ryougi Category:Blog posts